Falling in love with the sea
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Jack and Davy Jones have a little encounter, leading up to a very...interesting event. If you don't like this kind of pairing, then don't read. I don't want to hear your crying about it. Also...its a oneshot, so it is short. DavyXJack.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I never will. It is one of the awesome movies ever though.

Oh, I am sorry for making this. I am so in the mood though, and I am hopeing that by my making these, others will be inspired to write more. Feel free for helping me find flaws in my work (this one) or, if you just have some better writing ideas that I should look into, feel free to say them. Just don't be a dick about it. No flames. Enjoy. Warning: If you do not like tentacle sex things, don't read. It is also a male to male pairing, and this should not be read for kids under the age of 15. So all of those under 15, you have been warned. Don't bitch to me about how much this is wrong. There will be OOC ness.

Chapter 1: Falling in love with the sea

Jack looked around, he was chained to the wall and was not liking his current situation. The cell he was put in added to the horrible awkwardness of not knowing where he was.

The cell he was in made him squirm, there was something moving behind him. He was also holding in the want to yell due to the fact he didn't know what it was behind him.

The area of the cell he was in was dark. He couldn't really see out of it, yet even though the darkness was there, he felt familiar with the area.

He knew that he was on a ship due to the fact the violent shifts kept swaying him around.

Jack gave a groan then closed his eyes. After a while he thought he heard a single foot-step. He opened his eyes. As soon as he opened them, he screwed them back shut. The sight that had been lain in front of him caused him to cower on the wall.

"Ye be looken' funny hangen' there." Said the man in front of him.

Jack froze as the cell was unlocked. He would never have believed Davy Jones would keep him alive. Then again, the reasons were probably due to the fact hat Davy Jones only wanted to torture him.

Davy Jones made his slow and steady way into the cell, having heavier footsteps then his first appearance. He laughed a little as he came closer. "Jack, ya should open yer eyes." He was close to Jack. It seemed that the giant squid's tentacles even reached out to touch him.

Jack felt a little squeamish as one slid up the side of his face. "How did I get here?" He asked, his eyes daring themselves to open. When Jack did so, he found himself face to face with the captain of the flying Dutchman.

Davy Jones gave a smile and showed little pointed teeth. "Why, ya don't remember?" He asked teasingly.

Jack looked at him. He thought for a second. The last thing that had happened was their ship was under attack, "Can't say that I do." He chirped.

Davy Jones gave a smirk and a small laugh, "We attacked your ship, an took ye hostage. Though I suppose they won't want to come an' get ya." He smiled to himself, "Kind of."

Jack felt a quiver ripple down his body. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold moving wall in back of him, or Davy Jones watching him.

Jack gave a sigh, "What do ya want then?" He asked. He felt odd in the position already.

"What makes ye think I be wanten' anything?" Davy Jones asked with a little curiosity in his voice.

Jack gave another sigh and heaved his head to the other side, "Because mate, if ya didn't want anything from me, then why would I still be a live?"

Davy Jones smiled, "I could just want to see ye suffer a whole lot." He brought a large clawed hand up and snapped in open and shut a few times.

Jack gulped, "I see, yet I don't think you would be such a fellow as to keep me like this." He said in a hopeful tone.

Davy Jones gave a small laugh, "You're right." He got even closer, "But I don't want to give ye my point down here, now do I?" He laughed as Jack squirmed at the thing crawling up and down the walls behind him. He then said with more fear, "What point?"

Davy Jones smiled, "Ye will find out."

A few seconds later

Davy Jones gave the chains in his hand another violent pull. The man that was attached at the other end gave a small cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

The monstrous crew around the fallen man laughed. They pointed and gurgled their amusement. But as soon as Jones would give a hiss of anger, they would all fall silent and creep off.

Jones walked over to the fallen man, "Get up Jack. We haven't even reached my cabin yet." He scowled down at Jack.

Jack gave a huff, ignoring the pain in his arms he was feeling due to the fact that he had been hanging from them a few minutes ago. Still, he got up, looking at Davy Jones with a small glare. It was true that he feared the wrath of the squid-man if he got too cocky.

Davy Jones pulled him again, making sure Jack gave a small cry to show how much pain he was in.

Jack looked over the water, it was choppy and threatening, it would be safer, for the Dutchman, to be under water. Then again, it didn't really matter. The ship was pretty much indestructible.

It was also raining, which did not help to the mood of the situation. Everything seemed ruined and crawling with gross crawling creatures.

Jack stumbled forward as he was pulled into the captain's cabin. He looked around.

It was as it was before, huge, lonely, and disturbing. Jack swallowed, "Why does this place always become stranger then before?" He cocked his head to the side and began tot poke things that did not need to be poked.

Davy Jones gave a small growl, "Shut up."

Jack turned, "Why on earth did I have to be put in shackles? Where am I going to go?" He asked, somewhat seeing how far he could push the captain before he would grow angry.

Davy Jones gave a smile, Jack seemed to believe that the fishy captain could read his mind. The look on his face was that of a knowing wisdom that Jack feared, he did not know.

"Because Jack, we can't 'ave ye getten' away, now can we?" His laugh gave Jack the hint that he was in for a rough time.

Davy Jones violently threw Jack into a chair.

Jack gave a small yelp as his back bone slammed into the hard chair. His eyes shut to cut out the mocking look Jones was giving him.

"Take it that yer underside is as soft as you are, Jack." The fishy captain turned away from him. He began to walk over to an odd table that was crawling with sea urchins and reefs.

Jack had been sitting in a chair that faced a rather large desk. Beyond the desk, lay the giant organ based piano. Jack gave a shudder as he saw a bed and felt an odd curl shiver down his spine as he thought of Davy Jones playing his sad music as Jack curled up on the bed. Sleep sounded nice right now.

"What do ye want with me Jones?" Jack had said with a little irritated look at his cuffs.

Davy Jones spun around to face him, "What do ye have?" He smirked a little, "What do ye have to give me in exchange fer ye life? Jack…?" Davy Jones leaned over Jack a little. He was looking down on him with a smile of pure evil.

"Souls." Jack said with a fake smile. He took a glance at the door, thinking that maybe if he could get a second, he could run.

Davy Jones laughed a little, "Don't try it. The second ye set foot out there, my crew'll kill ye. Besides, ye don' want to be maken' me angry now." He smiled, "Oh, an I don't want any of the souls that ye have to offer me. If I wanted a soul, I would just take it."

Jack gave a nod, that trick was not going to work on the captain…at least not now. Jack's mind sprang with hope. Maybe his own soul would be okay.

"Don't even say take my soul, if I wanted it that bad, I would simply take it." The captain was not playing a good game. Yet he watched as Davy Jones walked over to the door and locked it.

Jack's body gave another shudder, whatever Davy Jones wanted, he was going to get it.

Moments after both men just sat in silence, Jack realized Jones was going to make him ask. "What do you want from me?" Jack asked in a small and worried tone.

Davy Jones smiled, "Give me yer body fer the night. Give me yer mind, body and soul." He watched as Jack made a sickening face, "Give me that, an yer free at walk." He said with a smile.

Jack could only stare. Nothing, not one part of that request did Jack find good. How sickening it would be for him to degrade himself and go through with it. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, "I…I can't. Isn't there anything else? Perhaps I could go on shore for ya, grab a girl or two…or three, bring 'er back…" He trailed away as Davy Jones shook his head.

"This is yer problem Jack." Jones said with a smile, "At day, the ship goes under, and you'll drown." he smiled evilly.

"How do I know that ye won't kill me after I do it?" Jack questioned Jones.

Jones gave a growl that made Jack squirm a little, "Unlike you, I keep my promises. Ye have my word."

Jack gave a long sigh, "There is nothing else that I could do or give?" Jack tried asking.

"Nope." Jones said bluntly.

"Why do ye want this anyway? It's sick, two…men…male creatures together." Jack said in a pleading tone.

Jones gave another deep throated growl, "It's not as sick as ye think. Plus, I think it can be the only way of getting back at ye." Jones finished.

"For what?" Jack yelled back at him.

Davy Jones seemed to magically appear in front of him. He was glaring at him. His tentacles reached out and touched Jack's fear stricken face, "Everything." Jones rasped.

Jack felt his skin crawling with the slimy tentacles. He tried to jerk his head back, but it would not work so well.

Jones pushed his lips onto Jack's. Jack thrashed, but then felt the pain of a claw at his sides. "I'll make sure ye never walk again." Jones said in a hiss.

Jack gave a groan as the claw rested on his thigh, "Or maybe I'll take something else off." He laughed with triumph as Jack opened his mouth. Jones kissed him again, this time becoming impressed due to the fact hat Jack was showing responses to him.

Jack let the creature's tongue slip into his mouth, he massaged it with his own. Even though it was wrong, Jack felt oddly turned on. The man tasted of salt water and the ocean. It was like he was finally able to kiss the person he loved, the sea. Now, it seemed that Jones was that person. The person that was the sea.

"You could be." Jack whispered into Jones' mouth. He could smell the fishy smell, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, Jack only thought it made him smell more like the sea.

"What?" Asked Jones as he looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes grew wide for a second, "You could be…ah…Tellen' me the truth." He meant of course, about Jones letting him go after all was said and done.

The captain gave a snort and began to move his tentacle covered hand below Jack's navel. His shirt, Jack's that is, had long since been removed. Some point during the kissing, they had found a way to remove it. Now, Jack's pants and Jones' clothes were the only thing keeping them covered.

Jack gave a gasp as he felt his buttons loosen as they were undone. Then a breeze drifted past his thigh and he knew he was naked.

Jack held up his shackled hands, "Are ye going to keep me like this?" He asked.

Jones looked at him with a little questioning, as if he had forgotten he had put them on Jack, then he gave a laugh and said, "Keep em on." He forced Jack's feet up so that he could remove the rest of his pants.

Jack looked at the captain, "Are ye going to take your clothes off?"

Jones gave a small grown, "My pants."

Jack couldn't help but feel a little, odd about the fact that the captain's clothes were going to be on while all of this was going on. It made him feel…cheap.

Davy Jones grabbed Jack's waist and led him over to the bed. With a somewhat violent push, he forced Jack on the bed.

Jack went down obediently. The last thing he wanted at the moment was the captain to be mad at him. If that happened, everything could turn out a little, bloody.

Jones pulled himself on top of Jack. By doing this though, Jack began to squirm do to the fact that he had felt the bulge in Jones' pants. By the feel of the hot member on his lower half, he could tell it was big. He was now having second thoughts on the whole escapade.

Davy Jones stilled Jack by grabbing a hold of his member and then applying pressure.

Jack gasped but got the message. He stilled his body and laid there, waiting for the captain to begin.

Jones slowly began to move one tentacle covered finger at a time. Slowly, he began to pump Jack's growing member. Jones couldn't' suppress a smile as he watched Jack clutch the sheets and close his eyes. Jones quickened his pace as he imagined Jack thinking of someone else. He would be damned if Jack didn't think of him, plus, the look on his face that he got as he withered in pleasure was turning him on. He stroked faster.

Jack gave a wild buck of his hips as he cam on the tentacles. He breathed hard, letting go of the sheets he had been gripping.

Jones began to unzip his own pants as he let his member break free of the prison it had been in.

Jack gave a worried glance at the captain. Jones seemed to understand. He gave a nod and dipped his head a little. He knew that Jack wanted him to stretch him. Jones didn't blame him. He gave himself a little smile as he thought in his own head, "Fer an ugly fish captain, I'm not exactly on the short side."

Jones place one of his cum covered tentacle fingers at Jack's entrance. Slowly he went in. He took his time because he could hear Jack's sharp breaths of pain. Jack was so tight. Jones heard Jack gasp in pleasure as he realized he had found Jack's delicate area inside. Slowly he moved in and out, once in a while hitting the spot to tease the cocky pirate under him.

Jones soon added another finger, wanting to give Jack more of a stretch after he had gotten use to the one already. Jones had to admit though, he was being more and more turned on by the sound his wet and slipper y tentacles were making as they slid in and out of Jack with more and more ease.

Jones added a third and gave a smirk when Jack gave a moan. Jones liked the moan, it was a pleasing sound.

Jones was about to add a fourth when Jack stopped him, "Fuck me. I can't wait…Going to…Explode." He gasped. "Please." He threw in at last.

Jack knew Jones couldn't' take it when he begged. And soon enough, he saw Jones getting ready at his entrance. The large member was dripping with pre-cum and becoming thicker it seemed.

Slowly, the member slid into Jack, stopping once in a while to let Jack get use to it.

As Jones reached Jack's prostate, he gave a gasp. It was so nice and filling. For a second, he enjoyed having the massive member up to it's balls deep inside of him. "More…Please." Jack moaned through gritted teeth. It was funny how he was now begging this person to pleasure him, though what was a little odd was, that the person knew how.

Jones gave a nasty grin. This could be fun and enjoyable. Jones backed out of Jack, but instead of slamming into him like he so wanted to do, he slowly pumped into Jack. The teasing earned a rather taunting moan from Jack below him.

Jack gave a wild toss. Why was Jones teasing him so bad? He could feel the thick member slowly backing in and out of him, lightly touching his prostate, so that the teasing was extra painful. Jack gave a groan of agonizing pleasure, did Jones really know Jack, captain Sparrow so well that he even knew how to tease him during sex? Hell yes!

"Please…Captain Jones…Harder…Faster." Jack begged as he fought back the urge to thrust his hips back and forth.

Jones gave a smile, "Call me Jones. Let me hear ya scream my name Mr. Sparrow."

Jack gave a loud moan as Jones thrusted into him, yet keeping a little back so as not to make Jack bleed, though he wanted to.

Both were breathing hard, and Jack was the first to cum as Jones slammed into him for the sixth time in a row.

Jones cam after, having felt the tightening of the muscles and hearing his name being yelled in ecstasy forced his own body to become glazed in bliss.

Jones removed himself from Jack. He looked down quickly to see if any blood came out. He saw nothing but his own seed leak down between Jack's thighs.

Jones then looked at Jack he gave a grunt, "Ye are free to go." Then he began to pull his pants up.

Jack looked at him. For a reason that was unknown to him, he wanted to stay. He wanted more of the sea. He craved the sea physically, and only Jones could give him that, "If I told ye I wanted to stay?" He said in a strong tone, making sure Jones realized he meant it.

Jones gave a laugh, "Then ye would die, unless ye can breath under water…" Jones gave a small smirk, yet if you could read his eyes, which Jack could, they were betraying to the world something. They told Jack that the captain would love nothing more for him to stay, though because he was the sea, it would never happen and they would never be together.

The end.

Well, you know my demands. Leave a review, nothing bad though, I don't mind a few ideas or things like critiquing. I think that's the word. Bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Fall through the ice, you die and then fall back into oblivion.


End file.
